Why are you still here !
by Noelleaphant
Summary: Noelle "Mona Lisa" Von Trapp just moved from Germany to Queens to live with her cousins. After being hit on by Spot Conlon, will she fall for him or do what everybody else is telling her to do and ignore him ...
1. German Girl

Chapter 1

It was the middle of July and Noelle just moved in with her cousins in Queens. Her cousins had an apartment and offered for Noelle to move in with them from Germany. Noelle had dark, almost black hair, and bright gray eyes. She wasn't the tallest girl, but still she was very pretty.

"Is that the last of the trunks?" asked Margaret, the eldest cousin. She always had her hair up in a ponytail since she was so athletic.

"Ummm, yes, I'm pretty sure." shouted Noelle from the top of the stairs to Margaret who was in the kitchen. "What time will Ryan be back?"

"Uh, er, around 4ish. Being a newsie is hard work." answered Margaret.

Ryan was the youngest, he was 13 while Margaret was 17 and Noelle was 15. He was a Queens' newsie and knew all the leaders of the cities' newsies.

"Would you mind if I go out and walk around, Margaret?" Noelle asked wiping the sweat from her forehead as she was walking down the stairs.

"No, not at all. Go have fun, be crazy!" said an exaggerated Margaret. "Make sure you go to Manhattan, Ryan's there talking to Jack Kelly."

"Alright." Noelle left the apartment eager to explore the new city. New York was different than Germany, she still knew English, but her accent was still obvious.

As she guessed her way to Manhattan she took time to look around her new home. Noelle knew she was in Manhattan when she recognized a familiar face.


	2. Mona Lisa

Chapter 2

"Ryan!" Noelle ran to her cousin and gave him an embracing hug.

"Noelle, I'm happy your here, but stop hugging, your embarrassing me." Ryan said jokingly.

Noelle pulled away smiling. "Ausfuhren Sie still sich erinnern, Deutsch? (Do you still speak German?)"

It took a while for Ryan to answer, but he quickly replied," Naturlich, das ich tun! (Of course I do!)"

After he answered, he turned to his friends who stood in front of him in shock.

Noelle noticed too, forgetting that they were ever there.

"Oh sorry guys, this is my cousin Noelle, she moved here from Germany." Ryan said finally.

The tallest one, who was probably the leader said, "Well nice ta meet ya." He lifted her hand and kissed it, causing Noelle to blush. "The name is Jack Kelly, an' these are Race an' Blink."

Noelle smiled sweetly. "Umm, are those your real names?" she asked politely. All of them laughed.

"Well sweethart, they jus' nicknames, ya know?" said Race with a heavy New Yorker accent. "Do ya got yaself a nickname, too?"

"Mona Lisa." Ryan and Noelle said in unison. "Mona for short."

Blink smiled then asked, "How didja getta name like dat?"

Noelle cut in saying, "Sorry I have to get back, I'll see you soon! Freilos! (Bye!)" then she ran off.

"So, uhh, why do they call her Mona Lisa?" asked Jack, without noticing that all four of them were staring at her.

"Because she has eyes that can burn right through you." answered Ryan.


	3. Party at Medda's

**Don't worry Spot is coming soon …**

Chapter 3

By the time it was dinner, both Ryan and Mona were home already.

"So Mona, did you meet anyone yet?" asked Margaret, she was talking with her mouth full so Mona was listening closely.

"Oh yes, I met Jack, Race, and Blink. They seemed very nice." Unlike Margaret, Mona swallowed before she spoke. "I'm eager to meet more people."

Ryan quickly swallowed his gulp of water to say something. "Well, there's a party at the theater that Medda owns. Would you like to come with us?"

"Of course, I would love to!" Mona was so excited she almost jumped out of her chair. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night, look nice." answered Ryan staring into her gray eyes.

"Don't I always?" said Mona sarcastically. Mona laughed then said, "I'll find my best dress."

The next day nothing really happened. Mona just sat in the family room reading her book, waiting for time to fly by so she could be able to go to the party.

Actually, time did fly by pretty fast. She had to get ready! Mona finally found a dress that was formal, yet casual. She came down the stairs to meet her cousins who were waiting for her.

"Wow." They both said at the same time. Mona smiled as she came down the stairs.

"I know, I clean up good." she said trying to put on her best American sly voice, but failed because, well, she's German.

They left the apartment to go to Medda's so they can have a fun time, but that's what Mona thought.


	4. Masculine Voice

**He's here...**

Chapter 4

The cousins finally arrived at the theater. Mona was the happiest because in Germany they really didn't have many social gatherings.

"Mona!" shouted a familiar voice from across the room. It was Race, he was playing poker with some other newsies. Mona looked at Ryan and he smiled, signaling her that it was alright to go to him.

Mona ran to Race at the poker table. He smiled at her than looked back at his cards.

"It's nice to see you again." said Mona wondering why a silly game was more important. "So what are you doing?"

"Playin' poka." Race's quick answer got Mona flustered.

"What's that?" asked Mona.

Suddenly, the whole place went quite and stared at the petite European girl asking what poker was. Who DIDN'T know what poker was?

"Hey, stop it! She's from Goimany!" shouted Race at everybody.

The music began to play again and the party went back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry for embarrassing you." Mona said blushing.

"Dat's okay." Race said finally looking up at Mona, "It's not ya fault."

Mona looked up and saw Margaret waving for her to come over.

"Well, I have my moments." Mona sighed.

Race and the other newsies playing poker laughed. Mona left Race and his friends and trotted over to her cousin who was sitting in a booth with Ryan.

"Sit down, girl." cried Margaret.

Mona sat down and enjoyed her time with her cousins. After finding out that Margaret still spoke German, the 3 of them babbled on and on in the language. Until a masculine voice interrupted them.


	5. Turned Down

Chapter 5

"Heya baby." said a newsie. He was kind of tall and had a cane through one of his belt loops. He wore a key around his neck, Mona thought that was kind of stupid.

Mona looked up at him, than looked away, ignoring his rude greeting.

"Whassa matta, cat got ya tongue?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"I wish it got yours." Mona said, not caring that, people were starting to stare.

"What did ya jus' say, dollface?"

"You heard me, are you deaf?"

"I'm Spot Conlon, king of Brooklyn, I can screw any goil I wanna."

"Are you sure they aren't mistaking you for someone else?" Mona grinned at him.

"I know you can't resist me." he smirked back.

"Really? Because I'm full of surprises."

It was silent for about 5 seconds, and Spot was still there.

Mona finally lost her temper, "Oh My God! Why are you still here?"

Spot looked at her and scoffed.

She did the same mockingly.

He finally left the booth and walked to Race.

Everybody was still staring. Until Mona broke the silence.

"What? I'm from Germany!" she shouted sarcastically. Assuming that that was the actual excuse, everyone went back to what they were doing.

_Unbelievable. _Mona thought.

Spot was still looking at her.

"I told ya Mona would turn ya down, Spotty." Race finally spoke up, he seemed to be finished with his poker game.

"Shuddap, I couldn't help maself. She's just …. really pretty. Her eyes are so strange, they're gray." Spot's voice lowered as he spoke.


	6. Pocket Knife

Chapter 6

"You just stood up to the most arrogant, self-centered, womanizer of New York!" said Ryan in disbelief. As soon as he finished talking Margaret grabbed Mona into a hug, "I'm so proud of you!" she said.

When Margaret let go, Mona sighed and looked at her cousins, "I think the most sane thing we can do right now, is leave." Mona forced a smile as she stood up and stepped out of the booth. Her cousins stood up too and walked away, Mona closely behind. But before she went out the door, she glanced at Spot Conlon who sat at the bar. Both of their eyes locked together, until somebody walked in between their stare. Spot waited for the person to move, but by the time they had moved, she was gone.

Margaret, Mona, and Ryan were walking down the road possibly at 11:00pm. It was dark, but the house wasn't far from where they were.

Out of nowhere, they heard someone running towards them. Ryan quickly turned around and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Who's there?" he asked the darkness.

"When did you get a pocket knife?" Margaret asked her younger brother, half-mad, half-suspicious.

"Be quiet." he demanded.

"Answer the question!"

The two siblings were bickering when Mona noticed the figure slowly coming out of the darkness.

_If this is Spot..._ she thought, her body growing tense.

It wasn't Spot, it was a boy taller than her, with curly, light brown hair and looked more clean-cut than a regular newsie you would see on the streets of New York.


	7. Dead Wrong

Chapter 7

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Mona cried.

They stopped when they heard the soft-spoken girl yell at them for the first time, ever.

"Since when do you use language like that Ms. Lady-like Manners?" asked Ryan.

"Ever since you both left Germany, I got out of Boarding School and moved back with my parents." Mona said, a slight sadness in her voice.

"Oh sorry, is this a bad time?" the boy asked.

"Nah, it's okay, Davey." replied Ryan. Davey looked at Mona. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, David Jacobs." he gave her a light handshake.

Before she could introduce herself Ryan cut-in, "This is Mona-"

"My name is Noelle Von Trapp. Nice to meet you." Mona interrupted her cousin, and was very proud of doing so.

He was very nice and polite, also handsome. They both smiled at each other.

"So why are you here, Davey?" asked Ryan.

"What? Can't a man see his best friend?" David replied with a charming smile on his face.

The two of them talked for a while before Ryan realized that Mona and Margaret were bored out of their minds.

"We should be leaving. 'Night Davey." said Ryan,

"Bye Ryan, Margaret... and Noelle." David smiled than left.

"I think he likes you, Mona." said Margaret in a sing-song voice. She was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I just met him." Mona exclaimed. "Whatever." She decided to let the subject go.

Mona playfully hit her cousin. She was happy Spot didn't follow her, because she completely forgot about what happened in the theater. The cousins all walked down the street towards the apartment. A figure was watching them, but surely it was not David. What Mona said about Spot not following her home, was dead wrong.


	8. Not that bad

Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night, and Mona woke up from the wind hitting her face. Her window was wide open and she didn't remember ever opening it before she went to bed. She sat up from her sleeping position, wondering why the window was open until she looked down and saw that Spot Conlon was laying on the floor next to her bed, looking up at her and smiling.

"Took you long enough." he said.

"AGGHHHHH!" Mona screamed at the top of her lungs. She was embarrassed, furious, scared, she had mixed emotions for what was happening right now. Mona pulled the sheet over her body to cover herself, then looked back at Spot.

"OH MY GOD!" Mona cried.

"Shut up...oh jesus." Spot said he heard Margaret and Ryan coming down the hall.

Spot jumped up from the floor and hid behind Mona's bed just as Margaret and Ryan ran into her room almost knocking down the door.

"What the hell happened?" asked a nervous Margaret standing before her cousin.

"I just...someone scared me."

"Someone?"

"NO, I mean SOMETHING, sorry for the mistake."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Ryan.

Mona smiled.

They both hesitated at leaving, they looked around the room to make sure everything was alright before they actually left the room. Spot poked his head out from under the bed and was chuckling to himself.

"I hate you."

"Sorry about that, doll face. But I need to talk to you." He was still laughing even though what he was going to say was really serious.

Suddenly Margaret opened the door. Mona and Spot looked at the elder cousin.

"Hi there, how's it rollin'?" Spot said acting completely normal while Mona sat in her bed full of shock. Margaret had a smile on her face then said,

"I'm not going to say anything, don't worry about a thing you crazy kids." Margaret closed the door laughing. Mona turned back to Spot.

"Okay, now I really hate you." Mona threw a pillow at the laughing Spot. He finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry 'bout the way I acted at da theata, Mona."

"You did act like a jerk, but everybody at least makes one horrible first impression." Mona chuckled. They were silent for a while, but they both liked it. They stared into one another's eyes. Mona saw that he looked tough on the outside, but she knew that he was a sweet person on the inside. Spot broke the gaze, but looked back up at the girl in front of him.

"I should leave now." Spot said, getting up from the floor and walking towards the window.

Mona walked over towards her window too and watched Spot climb down to the ground. Mona smiled at him as he left.

_Maybe he's not that bad_. She thought.


	9. Brooklyn

Chapter 9

Mona woke up the next morning, she was still tired from the whole fiasco that happened last night.

She groggily went down the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Ryan smirked. Margaret was staring at Mona trying so hard not to laugh. So Margaret just winked and looked back down at her breakfast. Mona finally spoke up. "Mind if I go and get a paper?" she just wanted to get away from the ridicule of her cousin.

Ryan nodded.

Mona quickly went upstairs to go get dressed. She had a plan, she wanted to go to Brooklyn and see Spot. Mona was starting to really like him.

She left the apartment building, but she finally realized that she had no idea where Brooklyn was.

_Well, if I guessed my way to Manhattan, I can guess my way to Brooklyn._ She thought.

The stubborn German girl trotted along to find the mysterious land of Brooklyn. After realizing that it was just over the bridge, it was already 6:00pm.

The sky was already dark and Mona was getting worried she was lost. She was scared, but kept walking around in hopes of finding Spot.

Spot was walking around his Brooklyn. Casually walking through the allies to make sure all of his newsies were in the Lodging House instead of just loitering about.

All was fine, until he saw a pair of glassy, bright gray eyes.


	10. Sorry

Chapter 10

"Dammit goil! What are you doin' here?" shouted Spot.

Mona jumped around to see Spot glaring in her eyes.

But before she could answer Spot took her to the docks. He was lecturing her the entire time so she couldn't talk at all.

The boys were staring at the petite girl their leader brought with him when they reached the docks of Brooklyn.

"Who's the skirt, Spot?" asked one of the boys as they were passing by.

Spot stopped and glared at him, then focused his attention on Mona.

Why are ya here?" Spot asked again, he was more calm now. But before she could answer, Ryan and Margaret came.

"Damn it girl, what are you doing here? We were looking for you! We couldn't find you anywhere! We asked Jack and all the other newsies. We were going to have a search-party!" shouted Margaret.

This seemed all to familiar.

"Beruhigen Sie zwei (Calm down you two)! I just wanted to see Spot." Mona answered, finally having a turn to talk.

Everyone looked curiously at her, even the newsies who were listening in on the rant, while Spot smirked a devilish grin.

"Why would you want to see him?" said Margaret in disgust while she was pointing at Spot. Spot looked at Margaret blankly.

"I wanted to say I"m sorry." Mona said, she chose a stupid excuse.

"For what?" Everyone seemed so confused with what she said.

"This."

Before everyone could process their thoughts Mona pushed Spot into the water below the dock.

Mona was so shocked with what she had done that she didn't know that Spot came up from the water and grabbed her ankle. He pulled her into the water and when she came up for air he was smiling at her. Spot had the most amazing smile she had ever seen, it made Mona feel warm instead. The two of them were looking at each other smiling at one another, but they were interrupted by splashes.

The other Brooklyn newsies were jumping in the water, even Ryan and Margaret, to join the cute, secretly in love, couple.


	11. Don't Worry

Chapter 11

Spot and Mona were sitting on the dock with their feet hanging off of the side into the water. They were both watching the sunset. All the other newsies were in the lodging house playing poker, which left Spot and Mona alone, together.

"As much as I love da moment we're in, we should go see if ya cousins are inside. You need ta get home. It's getting dark." He looked at her and smiled, Spot rubbed her shoulder, which brought her closer to him.

"I think we should." said Mona eager inside. She kind of suspected what was going on. They both stood up walked into the lodging house. The other boys were staring at them, whispering and smirking at the sight of them together.

Spot led Mona further into the Lodging House, but there was no sight of the cousins. Until, they turned the corner and saw Ryan and Margaret talking with Danger about something they couldn't hear from all of the noise from the newsies.

"Hey there dey are, Mona-" But Spot was pushed into an empty room by Mona. She locked the door behind herself than turned to face Spot. The room turned out to be Spot's bedroom ( he had his own because he thought of himself as a superior). Spot smiled and grabbed Mona's hand and led her onto his cheap-looking-cot-for-a-bed.

He laid on top of her. Their lips met and fell into the a passionate kiss.

"What about your cousins? Wouldn't they be worried? Especially your cousin Margaret." Spot broke from the kiss and sat up. He shuddered at the thought of Margaret confronting him on sleeping with her younger cousin.

"Remember when you came to my house in the middle of the night? Margaret said not to worry about it, she won't tell anyone. And Ryan would be to drunk to remember." Mona said, she chuckled, she remembered the time when Ryan got drunk at a Christmas party. Mona wasn't there to witness it, but Margaret wrote the experience at the letter.

"Whateva ya say, doll face." Spot smiled and pushed Mona back onto the bed. He ran his hand down the side of her blouse to the bottom of her skirt. The both of them sunk into the bed and kissed. Mona was happy when she was with Spot. He made her feel safe.

The night went on with the sound of newsies losing there money, the water hitting the side of the docks, and the sound of love coming from the room of Spot Conlon.

The next morning, Mona woke up first, she quickly got dressed, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see if Spot was looking. When she was done she kissed him on the cheek and scampered out of the room. Mona was trying to be extra quite because she didn't want to wake up any newsies who might ask her a series of annoying questions.

She was almost at the door until a boy stood in front of her, blocking her path, preventing her from leaving the Brooklyn Boys Lodging House.


	12. Unpredictable Revenge

Chapter 12

"Umm, I'm sorry I need to get back to my apartment, so excuse me." Mona tried to push through the tall boy, but he just held her back smiling.

"You slept with Spot didn't you? I heard of you. Your the German girl that moved in with Margaret and Ryan." He said, looking intently at her. "My name's Danger, second command Spot Conlon."

Danger was very charming. He had almost white-blonde hair that had bangs covering his eyebrows to the middle of his eyes. As much as Mona wanted to talk to him, (she really didn't, that's why Danger was keeping her there. He liked getting girls nervous), she just really wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"Nice to meet you, Danger...?" Mona was very hesitant with speaking with him.

"Let me talk to you in words you'll understand." Mona looked up at him confused. "Verstehen Sie mich jetzt (Understand me now)?"

_Oh crap. He speaks German. _Mona thought. She didn't like where this was going, at all.

Mona spoke up with what little confidence she had, "Verstehe ich nicht was Sie mochten, dass von mir? (I don't understand, what do you want from me?)"

Danger smirked at Mona and ran his fingers lightly down her shoulder. Mona winced at his action. She was scared, not scared, terrified.

"Ich kann ein paar Denge denken, ( I can think of a few things), but I just want to give you a warning. Spot has girls over all the time, he has one every night. I want to tell you this," he looked down at her and moved closer so his chest was against Mona's, "because you're a pretty girl. I don't want you to get hurt when he dumps you sooner- or- later."

Mona forced a smile, she was feeling mixed emotions inside her. She was still trying to process the thought of what Danger just said.

"Vielen Dank fur mich zu sagen. (Thank you for telling me.)" Mona kissed both of his cheeks as a sign of thanks and left Danger standing there. Mona walked to her apartment, shocked with the news she had received only a few minutes ago.

Mona reached her apartment and entered her room, she sat on her bed. Thinking and thinking about what to do. Mona was good at a lot of things, but the thing she was best at was Revenge.

She sat up and smiled devilishly. Mona went into Margaret's room, but Margaret was asleep. Mona was happy that she was asleep because she'll have more time to complete her "mission". And also, when Margaret's asleep most likely Ryan is too. Mona left a note on the dresser inside Margaret's room and was on her way to her second destination.

She was trying not to care about Spot, but she couldn't stop wondering what he would do with the girls he didn't want.

_I can't believe I slept with him!_ Mona thought full of anger. Mona was full of sadness, but she refused to cry. No, she would not show that she was weak. Mona had a reputation of being stubborn and overly-confident.

She walked on to her second destination, but it wasn't to Brooklyn or anywhere else, it was the one and only Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. Yes, revenge is unpredictable.


	13. Mad as Hell

**Alright so, I received some reviews saying that all of the Newsies stories are the same, I came up with a dramatic twist in the story... Plus, I need to know if my writing is good, because I'm only 12 years old (I'm serious.)**

Chapter 13

Mona marched her angry self up the stairs to where all the bunks that the newsies slept in were. She reached a random door and swung the door open. She was acting before thinking; opening doors, not knowing where they lead to. But luckily, it led to the boys she knew. Mona didn't want to explain what was happening to boys she didn't know. She found Race, Jack, Blink, and Skittery all talking, but now their eyes were on the crazy girl in front of them.

"I need to get drunk." Mona said forcefully still standing in the doorway. Her compromising statement made the boys' eyes open wide.

"Spot trouble." Skittery said matter-of-factly. Mona looked at him puzzled, wondering why he knew only after one night. "How did you know?"

"News travels fast when ya sleepin' with da King a' Brooklyn. So basically sweet face, everyone knows."

Mona chose to ignore him, mostly because what he said was right. "Haven't you heard what I just said, I want to get drunk, god damn it!"

Blink stood up and wrapped his arm around Mona's waist. Not in an intimate way, but in a comforting, friendly way that made Mona lean her head on his broad shoulder.

"We'll take ya to da closest pub." Blink said. He smiled than looked to the other boys who nodded in agreement, except for Jack who just glared at Blink like he did something wrong, but Blink did. All of them stood up and walked to the pub down the block from the Lodging House.

"Here we are." Race said, almost to enthusiastically. He opened the door to the cheap looking pub, he held it open for Mona and the others to get in. Mona looked around the place, breathing in the scents of alcohol and cigarette smoke, seeing the sights of easy women in dresses exposing their legs and breasts, and the sleazy men drinking, almost falling off the barstools from being so drunk, with the women at their sides.

She sat down next to her friends, looking at Jack who hadn't said a single thing since Mona had arrived at the Lodging House. Jack knew that she was staring at him, even though he didn't even pick up his head.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea Mona." He met her eyes. "It's not good ta play doity with Spot."

"What do you think he's going to do to me? Spot was going to just throw me out of his life anyway, why can't I throw him out first?" Mona declared.

Jack replied, " I'm not going ta stop ya." He looked very unsure of himself, but Mona didn't care. She wanted to complete her plan with showing Spot what it feels like. Mona was standing up for the ones who never could, the girls who had their hearts broken because of one stupid Brooklyn newsies. She was going to beat him at his own game.

Skittery cut-in the silence between the two of them and got beers for all of them.

It was morning and Mona woke up in the bathroom of the pub. Her clothes were all messed up, her blouse was only half- buttoned and wrinkled, and her skirt was resting on her hips instead of over her mid-stomach. Her hair was unbelievably frizzy, but the worst part was that Mona woke up on top of Skittery. He was shirtless and had the marks from their extravaganza that night.

"Oh shit!" Mona jumped up, her action woke up Skittery and he panicked, which led to him knocking over a shelf.

After Skittery and Mona regained what little pride they had and calmed down, Skittery spoke up, "I'm possibly having the worst hangover of my life." He moved right hand to his forehead, hoping it would ease the pain, but unfortunately it didn't.

"What exactly happened last night?" Mona asked. Skittery looked up and took a step next to Mona (the bathroom was very small).

"Well after your 4th beer and my 6th, we were entirely drunk. Then the unexpected happened, Spot came to talk to Jack in the bar. But he saw you and freaked out, I tried the best I could to explain, but he wouldn't listen. He hit me on my chest." Skittery pointed to the purplish mark in the center of is chest. Mona was upset that this happened to him, but relieved that it wasn't a love bite. Skittery continued, "Spot came to you and realized you were drunk and said a lot of mean stuff." Skittery looked down, but Mona looked at him, reassuring him, and telling him to continue. "He was calling you a drunk, saying that he was better than you. Than you kissed me, full-on and we came to the bathroom and, "stuff-happened."'

Mona was growing tense, but she wasn't sad about what Spot said about her in front of everyone in the pub when she was drunk. She wasn't sad at all, she was mad as hell.


	14. Broken

Chapter 14

"Umm, I have something to do right now, excuse me." Mona stood up and casually waltzed her way to the door, she opened it stepped out, and started charging to Brooklyn.

Skittery saw her run and ran through the door after her. He was chasing her down the street. For a small girl, Mona was pretty fast. Mona dashed through the air. Running so fast it felt like flying. She had to get to Spot, she had to get to him and tell him how she feels.

"Mona, wait! What's going on! Why are you leaving!" Skittery shouted catching up with Mona after she lost her breath. Mona slowed down and and waited for Skittery to come to her. They stood in the middle of the street, exhausted with their hands on their knees breathing heavily.

Mona finally had the breath to talk, "I'm going to Brooklyn, I need to take care of something. Immediately." She looked up at Skittery who was still catching his breath.

"Are ya goin' ta be okay? I don't want ya ta be out in dose parts alone." He said staring in her eyes deeply.

"I'm fine, trust me. I'll only be there a little while." Mona lied. Skittery hesitated, but he nodded and watched her walk to the bridge.

Mona knew that he was staring at her the whole time. She just wanted to get this whole "pay-back" thing over with so she can go to the apartment just in time for dinner.

She made her way over the bridge. She looked over her shoulder to see if Skittery was still there, watching her. He wasn't, though Mona saw him look over his shoulder and blush. Mona smiled than went back to what she was doing.

She reached the docks, and ignored the cat-calls and all the other crap the newsies did to any dame that walked by.

Mona saw him in the place where he was always found, the bedroom. Oblivious, stupid, arrogant, gorgeous, but the devil himself. She marched right up to him, but Danger blocked her with his arm, preventing her to move any closer to the "King."

"Danger, you move your arm our I will kick you where it counts. I've had the worst day of my life!" Mona said sharply while pointing her finger at Danger like a mother would.

Danger moved his arm almost instantly, he knew what girls would do when they are pissed.

Mona continued her march to Spot. She came up to him and slapped him right across his face.

"What the hell was dat for?" Spot shouted, holding on to his red cheek.

"For calling me a drunk!"

"You are! You were drinkin' all the beers at da pub!" Now all the newsies were looking at the two of them.

"What about you? Huh! You sleep with half of the women in New York! Practically raping them! Then throw them out in the street like trash! I Hate You! And you call yourself the King of Brooklyn? HA! King of Brooklyn my ass! More like King of God-Awful Man Whores!"

Mona finally said it. She said what was in her heart. Mona has been wanting to say these things for a while.

Spot was raging like a maniac, he ran up to Mona and punched her as hard as he could. Knocking her to the ground.

Spot realized what he did, it felt like it was all in slow-motion. He heard his heart beat in his ears. He saw the Brooklyn newsies looking either at him or at Mona. Some were looking at him in disgust, horror, or shock.

Skittery ran into the Lodging house and saw Mona sprawled onto the floor. Her hand on her cheek with blood seeping between her fingers. Her face was covered by her hair so no one saw the tears of pain on her face.

"You bastard!" Skittery screamed. He picked up Mona and ran to Manhattan for help.


End file.
